


Difficult To Pin Down, But Worth It All The Same

by bluegeekEM



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Foreplay, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex and banter.  What else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difficult To Pin Down, But Worth It All The Same

″Stop moving,″ Jim complained, grabbing at the loops of Leonard's jeans and pulling their bodies flush together. ″I hate a moving target.″

Leonard huffed out reluctant laughter into the warmth of Jim's mouth, pulling away from those damnably irresistible lips long enough to roll his eyes and reply, ″No you don't. You love a challenge, the bigger the better.″ Leonard moved his hands around Jim's waist to his ass, sliding them into the back pockets of Jim's jeans and indulging in a firm squeeze that pressed their groins even closer together.

Jim's smile was wide and more than a bit wicked. ″You planning on giving me a challenge, Bones?″ He knocked Leonard's arms away and herded him bodily backwards against the wall beside his narrow dorm bed, bracketing Leonard's body with his arms and leaning in to suck a red mark into the skin of his neck.

Leonard knew that the small groan he'd been unable to stifle had certainly given him away, but couldn't resist baiting Jim. One could possibly even call it a hobby of his. ″Hardly need to, Jim, what with you taking your sweet time and all. I figure you'll lose interest before we get to anything interesting anyways.″ He tried to shrug, but his deliberately casual movement didn't dislodge the man at his neck.

Jim gave one last firm suck before pulling back and meeting Bones' eyes. He raised his right hand and pressed his thumb firmly to the patch of pink skin he'd just relinquished. ″You want something a little more direct than pinning you to the wall and having my wicked way with you?″ Jim's words were far more playfully sarcastic than seductive and Leonard found them unexpectedly effective.

At Leonard's smirk, Jim cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms. ″What did you have in mind, Bones?″

Leaning away from the cool surface of the wall at his back and into the blazing heat that was his best friend, Leonard claimed Jim with his lips and a possessive hand at the back of his head. Surprisingly, Jim submitted instantly, opening his mouth and accepting Leonard's direction at once.

After several long moments, Leonard released Jim and, before Jim had a chance to recover fully, pushed him firmly in the center of his chest, sending him sprawling backwards onto the mussed sheets of the bed with a shout of surprise. Leonard followed him down onto the mattress, leaning in for another kiss and hissed softly when Jim reached up to tweak his nipple in retaliation.

″Well, Jim,″ Leonard began, settling half onto Jim and wrapping his arms around him once again. ″I figured I'd start with lessons on how to pin down a moving target-″

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/415608.html) in the LJ community jim_and_bones semiweekly man-on-man.


End file.
